Not Loosing a Daughter but Gaining a Son
by Rogue12158
Summary: The happy couple's family and friends finding out and planning the wedding. Interconnected one shots First story. Read and review for the sake of my pride and dignity please.
1. Charlie

Not Loosing a Daughter but Gaining a Son

Rouge 12158

AN: I don't own the Twilight series no matter how much I wish I do.

Charlie's P.O.V.

where could she be? Sure, It's only about six or seven, but still! Heck! She was gone when I woke up this morning.

I really shouldn't be worried about Bella. She's with Edward, and despite my disdain for what he did to my Belles, he does seem to keep her safe.

Just when I started to get nervous, I heard the front door open and close and Bella's voice say, "Dad?! Are you here?"

"Yeah Bella! I'm in the living room," I called back to her, turning off the game.

"Great. Edward and I have something to tell you," Bella said while walking into the room with Edward in tow.

Oh no- it's one of the worsts words a daughter can say to her father with her boyfriend- this can't be good.

"Good evening Charlie," Edward said with his usual manners. Couldn't that boy be snotty just once so I could have a more recent reason to hate him?

And then I saw it. As Bella pulled some of her hair from out of her face to behind her ear. I saw something shine in the dull light of of the room. The shine came from the third finger... on her left hand...

... Holy shit.

I'm pretty sure I was in shock.

"Dad," Bella started, looked at Edward, at me, then started again, "Edward and I are getting married."

I was almost positive that my eye started twitching.

"Dad, are you okay?" Bella asked, kneeling next to my arm chair, probably thinking of Harry Clearwater and how young he was with his heart attack.

I couldn't speak all that well, so Bella took my speechlessness and my twitching eye as a probably-not-but- their-isn't-a-need-to-call-9-1-1-yet.

"I'll go and start dinner," Bella stood up to go to the kitchen. Edward went to follow her but I told him to sit down.

"Edward, sit down. I have somethings I want to ask you."

"Anything Charlie."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. Hey! Would that be considered snotty? Probably not.

"Why did you propose?"

"I proposed because I love your daughter," Edward replied in a way that made it hard to poke holes in what he said to me. But he wasn't the one who had to see her in so much pain all those months. Even thinking about the empty expression in her eyes. And I wanted more tan anything to know why.

"If you love her than why did you leave her?" He had better give me a good answer.

"I left her because I thought that I didn't deserve her. In fact, I know I don't deserve her. I knew the pain the separation would cause me, but I thought she would be happier without me. If she was, it would have been worth it, but I had no idea she would be in pain. I will never forgive myself for that, even if I live for a thousand years. But I consider myself blessed that Bella forgave me, and doesn't hold my stupidity against me." Wow, that was good. Dang. At least he knows he doesn't deserve her.

"Alright, I'll let this wedding happen, but if you ever hurt Bella again I will personally rip you to shreds."

"Charlie, if I hurt her again I'll let you," Edward said so seriously that I didn't, no couldn't, doubt what he said.

All of a sudden, I felt two arms of a small frame envelope me in a hug.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much!" Bella practically yelled in my ear. She kissed my cheek and let go of me. I was slightly embarrassed by this but touched none the less by the gesture.

"How's dinner coming, Belles?" I asked her when she sat down next to Edward.

"Delivered in twenty minutes of it's free," Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"Bella, I had better be going home," Edward said, kissed her cheek and went to the door.

"Edward stay! I ordered your favorite, garlic pizza," Edward turned around shaking his head and left.

"Bella, did you tell Edward's family, yet?" She nodded. "How did they take it?"

"Thrilled. Alice went bonkers. Apparently she's seen this coming for a while now. She even had a dress picked out already," she said with a smile.

"Bella, I have some bad news. Since I'm being so generous with this whole marriage thing, so I have one condition for you."

"Anything."

"You have to tell your mother," her face fell immediately.

"But Daddy-" I raised my hand to stop any further whining.

"Phone's in the kitchen Bella."

She went into the kitchen And dialed Renee's number. I couldn't hear what Bella said, but what I could hear was the screaming. I wasn't sure if it was from the phone or Phoenix itself.

After twenty minutes of Bella's feeble attempts to calm her mother down, Bella came to me in the living room (I was still waiting for my now free pizza), held out the phone and said gravely, "She wants to talk to you."

And then the screaming started again.

Review please.


	2. Renne

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- insert tear here.

Not Loosing a Daughter But Gaining a Son

Chapter Two- Renee

Renee's P.O.V.

Well, that was a disaster.

I'm simply the worst cook ever, I finally admit it. Of course, when I burn _toast_, it's time to throw in the towel. Although, I'd probably set it on fire.

It's times like these I really miss Bella.

Then Phil came into the kitchen holding out the phone and mouthed, "It's Bella." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Thanks Phil. Hey Sweetie! I was just missing you."

"I miss you too, Mom. How are things down in Jacksonville?"

"Not so great. I just found out something absolutely horrible."

"Oh no! Did Phil hurt his knee again?" Bella asked worried.

"No. I can't cook."

...Silence...

"Well, Mom, I'm... er ... sorry, to hear that?" Bella said like it was a question.

"Moving on. How are things in Forks?"

" That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. Edward and I are getting married." She had to be kidding me. I raised her to know how stupid it is to get married right out of high school.

"Alright. Where's the punch line?" **(A/N: Sound familiar)** Okay, Bella is going to shout gotcha and save me from the mental institution I'll be going to if she keeps this up for much longer.

"What do you mean , Mom?" Oh, she's going to play the 'innocent victim' card with me, eh?

"What I mean is I raised you to know how incredibly_** STUPID **_it is to get married at eighteen years old!!!" I was shouting at the phone now and Phil was looking at me like he too, was fearing for my mental health. "So just tell me your joking, so I can calm down."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that because I'm marrying Edward, and I would appreciate it if you would get over it, come, and get all teary-eyed with Esme like every mother does at their daughter's wedding."

"Bella, as much as I want to approve of this, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't let you ruin your life. It'll be a mistake, it may not seem like one now but it will be. I mean, what if he leaves you again?"

"He won't," Bella said with strong conviction.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He loves me."

"Bella, honey, I don't mean to be mean but, he left you once,what makes you think he won't do it again?"

"The way he left before was all just a big misunderstanding. He was... um... moving, and he thought that I would be happier without him. Besides, Mom, you met him when we went to see you in Florida. You said yourself that you saw the connection between Edward and I. Give me one good reason as to why you can't let this wedding happen."

"Give me one reason I should."

"Alright. This wedding is very important to Edward and I and it'll make me very happy. Please Mom," Bella begged.

Oh, how can I say no to that? Yes, I'm still angry, and I may need anger management classes, but if it'll make my baby hap... wait. Why is this wedding so important. She couldn't be...

"Are you pregnant?"

"What! Mom, oh god no!" That's a relief. "Trust me, when a person hears a thousand times how idiotic it is to get pregnant in high school, a girl tends to learn a little. So, what do say about the wedding?"

"Well okay, but I get to plan it." It sounded reasonable to me.

"Sorry Mom, but Alice is already picking out napkin colors so they will coordinate with the food being served."

Damn.

"No problem. I'll just help pick out the dress."

"Alice ordered a dress about a month ago. She's seen (he-he) this coming for a while."

What! No wedding plans or dress! Hey, what about...

"Shoes?"

"Um... sorry."

Oh come on! Not even the shoes?

"Than what can I do?" Now I was getting desperate.

"How 'bout you help me with food samplings. Lord now we're probably going to get sick with all the food Alice is going to shove down our throats."

"Oooh yum," That actually sounded quite good. "Um Bells?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Do you know how you are going to tell Charlie?"

"Actually, Charlie already approved of the wedding. Edward and I just talked to him about it."

"He did?" Okay, I'm out of excited-mother mode and back into scorned-woman mode.

"Yeah, he did."

"Put Charlie on the phone." I wanted to vent some anger that Bella doesn't deserve.

I heard Bella bring the phone to Charlie and say, "She wants to talk to you."

"Charlie?"

"Yes Renee?" I could just hear him cringing.

_**"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" **_Ah, that's much better than any anger management class.


	3. Attack of the Wedding Planner

Not Loosing a Daughter But Gaining a Son

Chapter 3- Attack Of The Wedding Planner

Disclaimer- I own none of Stephenie Meyer's brilliant work, yet.

-A/N I have this research project in my English class, I'm doing abortion. On me profile I have a poll going and, out of curiosity, I want to know all of your wonderful views on the subject.

_**READ THE ABOVE NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!!!**_

-This is right after Bella gave Alice free reign on the wedding. Alice's point of view. For some reason I just can't do Bella's.

Alice P.O.V.

This is going to be absolutely fantastic!

I'm so amazingly glad that Bella gave me spoken permission to take control of her wedding, and all it took was a few guilt trips and my personal puppy-dog face.

As soon as Bella left with Edward I got all of the catalogs I got when I got the dress. I have the wedding already planned in my head, but it's just so much fun. Of course, I'm going to 'conveniently' forget the whole 'don't go overboard' thing. After all, forever is an awfully long time and not even Bella is that stubborn to never talk to me again.

As soon as I got to the locations (the hardest part- is a church that coordinates with the dress too much to ask for?), Jasper came into the living room and saw the wedding books across the floor and me in the middle.

"Oh, I guess this makes sense," he said referencing the books. "I was wondering why I had the urge to go to the mall and try on dresses. Whose getting married?"

Was he kidding with me? Then I saw the smile on his face show up as he felt my aggravation and astonishment.

"Very funny Jasper, you know damn well that Bella and Edward are the ones getting married," I growled at him.

"Yes, I knew that, but what are you doing planning it. Bella would never agree to give you absolute power over this wedding."

"She did give me guidelines of course: August thirteenth, veto power on the guest list, and if I go overboard, she'll never speak to me again."

"You? Go over board? Like that could happen," Emmett chose now to make his appearance. "Do you remember mine and Rose's last wedding? You were so over the top that it was too big for _her_."

Yeah, as much as I love Rosalie, it's fun to watch smoke come out of her ears... good times... good times...

"So, where is the happy couple?" Emmett asked.

"Edward is almost back from telling Charlie, he took it as well as can be, minus the heart attack scare, and Bella is on the phone as we speak, trying to convince Renee that she is not pregnant," that got a laugh out of us all.

"Hey guys what's so funny--" Edward walked in saying, then froze mid sentence when he saw the wedding catalogs. "Bella's going to kill you."

"What do you mean?" I asked him even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Alright, let me rephrase, Bella will never talk to you again." _Oh, stop being overly dramatic, Edward._

"I'm not being overly dramatic, and don't think for a second that I won't tell Bella about this little endeavor of yours."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are a disappointment as a brother sometimes."

"Aww... I love you too Alice. Well I'm just here to change, I'm heading back to Bella's."

Then I was overcome by a vision: _Edward was climbing_ _Bella's window and sat down on her bed and waited for her conversation with her mother to end._

_When she came up, she immediately went over to him and sat on his lap."How did she take it?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Quite well, considering the fact that she thought that I was pregnant at first. How are things at your house?"_

_"Oh, I hope that your not all that attached to Alice."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she went overboard."_

_"Already?" Bella asked with a shocked face, "That was fast."_

_"Are you mad, love?"_

_"'Course not, Edward. I knew she would go overboard, but I thought that she would wait at least twenty-four hours beforehand."_

_"Amazing."_

_"Edward, can you take me to see her? I want to see how far she's crossed over to the dark side." Edward sighed and walked over to the window, crouching down._

_"Hop on."_

And then the vision disappeared.

"Bella will be here in about a half hour," I told Emmett and Jasper, who remained in the room through my vision.

They both shrugged and went upstairs to continue what they were doing before.

About twenty nine minutes and thirty six seconds later (But whose counting), Bella came through the front door and saw firsthand my rule breaking.

"Oh. My. God. What happened here?" Bella's brown eyes went wide with surprise as she saw the plans that I made for her wedding already.

And then she fainted. I didn't even see that one coming.

**I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing, it's not a lot, but it's mine. Also, I want to make sure that edwardcullenmaniac gets her cookie**

** Rouge12158 **


	4. Angela and Ben

Not Loosing a Daughter but Gaining a Son

Chapter Four

Angela and Ben

Rouge12158

Disclaimer: I own diddly.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

I love Ben, truly I do, but his taste in movies is practically unbearable. In general, I try not to be a mean person, but if I have to watch one more Kung Fu movie, I may have to scream.

Ben and I were driving back to my house after catching an afternoon showing of one of the Jet Li movies that came out recently (shudder), and Ben is going on and on about the special effects and the choreography.

As we pulled into my driveway, I said to Ben, "Hey, could you get the mail for me?"

"Sure Ang."

Ben went to my mail box as I went up to my room. I made Ben a deal yesterday: He helps me with packing for college and I'll sit through four hours of torture (two for the film and two four Ben's discussion on it), although I'd never say that it is torture to him.

"Ang.." Ben said, coming into the room, a piece of my mail clutched in his hand. "You may want to look at this one, it looks really fancy."

My eyebrows were furrowed as I took the piece of paper from his hand and looked it over.

I opened and read it... OH. MY. GOSH!! It's a wedding invitation, from Bella and Edward.

"Ben, do you know what this means?" I asked him, and he shook his head, completely oblivious to what I held in my hand. "It's a wedding invite! Bella and Edward are getting married!"

Ben said something after that, something like a congratulations, but I was already down the stairs, grabbing the phone and dialing Bella's number.

Someone picked up on the third ring and I heard a perky voice say, "Hello? Swan residence."

It was Alice. "Hi Alice, it's Angela, mind if I talk to Bella for a sec?"

"Of course not," I heard a muffled sound that I assume was Alice telling Bella that I was on the phone with her hand covering it.

"Hi Angela," Bella sighed, sounding really bored. "What's going on in your life?"

"Nothing really, but I did get something quite interesting in the mail today. Yours and Edwards wedding invitation. Congrats! How does it feel to be an engaged woman?"

"Alright, not that different really, except for the fact that Alice has a new way to torture me." I laughed at that. Then I heard Alice say something to Bella and she groaned at it. "Speaking of torture, Alice wants to test out new hairstyles. I have to go, wish me luck."

"I'll pray for you."

"Thanks Angela, bye," she said reluctantly.

"Bye Bella." And we hanged up.

I always knew that things would work out for them, others had there doubts, but I knew. They were always so in love and happy together that it would be a crime against nature to keep them apart.

I always enjoy being proved right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, another one bites the dust.**

**That was a really hard to write. Mainly, because, Angela is a really obscure character and is supposed to think in a way that is really hard for me: happy and kind, ew.**

**Important news: I've mentioned before that I was international (Canadians rock my socks), well now I'm GOBAL BABY. Australians are pretty fawesome (no it's not a typo, it's from a novel by Scott Westerfeld).**

**Also, I refuse to update this story until I have a sufficient amount of reviews, my current ones are pathetic, only fifteen, you can do better.**

**Thirty sounds better doesn't it?**

**SO**

**I**

**WON'T**

**UPDATE**

**UNTIL**

**I**

**GET**

**THIRTY**

**REVIEWS!!**

**SO**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**MORE**

**NOT LOOSING A DAUGHTER BUT GAINING A SON**

**OR COOKIES**

**THAT **

**BRIBE **

**IS **

**STILL**

**OUT**

**THERE**

**Rouge12158 **


	5. Bella

**Not Loosing a Daughter But Gaining a Son**

**Rogue12158**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Chapter Five – Bella**

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up," Edward was whispering in my ear. Ugh. Waking up wasn't very high on my list of priorities at the moment. After all, I was very comfortable in Edward's arms and didn't feel the need to move for a good long time. But the outside world was expecting me, Alice especially with her mounds of wedding plans.

Ew.

Besides, I really couldn't care less about getting a church that color coordinates with the food and a menu that coordinates with my freaking skin tone. But alas, the chance of staying in bed, snuggling with my living statue, weren't very good.

"Bella, we have plans. Alice is expecting us at my house at ten," Edward's voice made the words almost like music, but even music couldn't make what he said sound remotely pleasant.

So I turned in the bed so that I was facing him and voiced my views on the subject of me leaving this very spot. "But what if I don't want to go. I do believe that I am rather comfortable where I am. And I'm sure that I'm not alone in this feeling, am I?" I kissed him softly on the lips after I said this.

"No, you're not, but if we are even half a minute late than Alice will come here, grab you, force you to change, then tie you to a chair at our house and make you stay for an extra three hours." I looked confused at his overly descriptive explanation so he elaborated as to what he meant. "I saw a vision that Alice had last night when I went to change. It was kind of scary."

"I'll take your word for it," I muttered, knowing full well that he had heard it, while getting out of bed and grabbing my toiletries and some clothes.

When I got back to my room after my shower, Edward was still lounging on my bed, waiting for me to return. Edward stood up as I entered the room and he pulled me into his arms. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I saw you not ten minutes ago," I chuckled at his impatience.

"Still far too long to be apart from you," I couldn't agree more to what he said. Any time apart was too long really. Especially with Jacob apparently somewhere in Nevada.

"We have to go to see Alice really soon," He muttered to me, compelling me to take a peek at the clock next to my bed. 9:15. Dang.

"Alright, just let me grab something to eat before we go," I sighed, pulling him along behind him. I knew that wedding planning wasn't all that bad, in fact there were times that it was even fun. It's just that there is so much of it! And the wedding that I really want would have taken place at a casino in Vegas, with an Elvis impersonator as our minister.

After I finished with my bowl of cereal, we headed for the Volvo, and Edward opened my door for me before going to his own. It wasn't long until we were on the road and halfway to his house. I took his hand in mine as we went speeding down the road. The speed stopped scaring me by now, so I didn't even bother telling him to slow down from his ninety mile an hour speed. He also tried to keep it under one hundred so I wouldn't have to say anything, anyhow.

As soon as we got to the Cullen house and I was out of the car, Alice came bounding out of the house and tackled me into a giant hug. For such a small person, Alice can really pack a punch. "Hey Bella!! We're going to have so much fun today! And stop worrying! We are almost done with the planning!!"

_**YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**_

When we got inside the three of us went into the front room to get on with the Bella-torture. I laughed to myself when I saw the pile of wedding crap that Alice had accumulated, remembering when I had first saw it. I had fainted and was out like a light for a good few hours. And it was twice as big now!

Alice went straight to the couch, with us behind her, and opened one of more, er, stuffed binders and started taking out pictures.

"Bella, I finally found the perfect church for the wedding! It's just out of Forks. Small, quaint, and completely goes with the menu!" You thought I was joking with the color coordination thing, didn't you? I never joke when it comes to 'Wedding Planner Alice'.

"That's just great, Alice."

"Do you want to see some pictures?" She passed Edward and I the pictures with the biggest smile on her face. I gasped when I saw them. All that I was thinking was that, if I ever imagined what my wedding would look like (what girl hasn't?), and I have in the passed couple weeks, a lot, this was exactly the picture that was in my head. I was thrilled.

It was small, just as she said, cozy, homey, and... and... well, perfect. My mouth formed into a grin so big that I thought that my face just may crack. I turned to look at Edward and he, too, had the same goofy grin on his face that told me that he was just as delighted as I was.

"Alice, I do believe that it is safe to say that Bella and I love it," Edward said for us both and I nodded my head vigorously in agreement to what he said.

"It truly is perfect, and I do love it. Thank you," I leaned over to her and gave her such a strong hug that if our positions were switched, then I would have crushed her.

"No need to thank me," Alice replied, returning the hug. "Remember that this is _your_ wedding, this is about making you happy."

"Well you have, Alice, you truly have."

**I would like to thank all those who worked hard to get _THIRTY_ reviews. I honestly don't think it's that hard, and it took you over three weeks to get Fourteen reviews, and that makes me sad.**

**Do you all like it when I'm sad?**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS AND COOKIES!!!**

**-Rogue12158**


End file.
